horizon_hoppersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horizon Foundation
The Horizon Foundation '''is an organization operating primarily within the Horizon', dedicated to protecting the universe and it's residents from danger, as well as providing aid and shelter to those affected by the' Horizon's Pull''' who wish to return to their home dimensions. The Horizon Foundation's membership base is largely made up of a mix of residents of The Horizon and refugees from other universes, and is structured with a focus on both scientific research and military defense. Background Horizon Foundation was founded many years ago, by a hero named Daniel, who, with the help of a group of heroes from other worlds, managed to defeat a horrific omnipotent monster that threatened to tear apart not just the Horizon, but an infinite number of other worlds, as well. Following this event, Daniel created the Horizon Foundation, a group dedicated to defending the universe from other threats from other worlds. However, several years later, Daniel disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and is believed to have perished. In recent years, the foundation has gained a secondary objective: providing aid to those affected by The Horizon's Pull. This secondary objective was officially ratified after a massive amount of beings from other worlds began spontaneously appearing in the Horizon, causing widespread panic and mayhem. Following this, Horizon Foundation dedicated itself to providing aid and shelter to dimensional refugees in order to lessen the amount of chaos and confusion caused by their appearing in a new universe. Horizon Foundation has also began branching out by establishing several research branches, with focuses on studying time and space, the multiverse, cultures of other universes, new defense technology, and methods of returning those affected by the Horizon's Pull to their own home universes. In recent years, Horizon Foundation has been involved in controversy for their tendency to override local planetary governments in pursuit of their goals, as well as their members roster, which has a significant number of beings from other worlds. This is an unfortunate result of wide-spread distrust of multiverse newcomers in the Horizon from residents born within the universe. Organization The Horizon Foundation is split into two primary divisions: Science '''and '''Military. In addition to these two primary divisions, they also maintain a number of secondary divisions dedicated to fields such as conflict resolution, journalism, tourism, transportation, etc. Science Division Horizon Foundation's Science Division '''is dedicated to developing an increased understanding of the ways in which reality operates when it comes to the relationships between various different universes, as well as documenting the various cultures and histories of different societies throughout the multiverse, and experimenting with new technology recovered from other worlds. To this effect, the Science Division is split up into several different sub-divisions, known as '''Labs, with each lab dedicated to a particular field of study. These labs are as follows: * '''Armaments Lab: '''Nicknamed "The Second Forge" by some foundation personnel, the Armaments Lab is dedicated to the study and development of different military technologies, both offensive and defensive, using both materials found locally within the Horizon, as well as those from other worlds that have found their way into Horizon Foundation possession. * '''Sociology Lab: '''Less of a science lab and more of a gathering of cultural researchers, this particular lab is dedicated to the study and documentation of the histories and cultures of various different societies, both those within the Horizon as well as those belonging to other universes. Their duties also include helping new inter-dimensional refugees adjust to their new environment, and educating them about the nature of their appearance within a new universe. * '''Xenobiology Lab: '''This lab is dedicated to the study and documentation of biological systems of various different species, both those within the Horizon as well as those from other universes. This lab spends most of it's time creating reports on the biology of new species of individuals who arrive within the Horizon, but they also spend a good amount of time creating educational material free for public consumption in order to disperse any false information about a particular new species. They are also the go-to medical division, and they indeed run a number of hospitals and clinics throughout the Horizon. * '''Robotics Lab: '''This lab is dedicated to understanding how different robotics systems from other universes function, as well as studying new forms of artificial intelligence. They work to create easier methods of repairing, maintaining, and upgrading these robotics systems, and they also work closely with the Armaments Lab to design robots or mechanical enhancements for combat troops, in order to aid the Military Division and lessen casualties. They typically work with fully mechanical robotic individuals, but they also are capable of working with androids, cyborgs and artificial intelligence programs. They are also responsible for one of the biggest robot rights campaigns in the Horizon. Despite this, however, tensions between the Horizon's flesh-and-blood residents and robotic individuals remains a common occurrence, though it has fortunately died down a bit in recent years. * '''Mystical Studies Lab: '''This lab is dedicated to understanding various forces of power that do not have a well-understood scientific basis. This includes magic, reality manipulation, energy manipulation, telekinesis and telepathy, ESP, and the power possessed by individuals with supposed ties to powerful religious entities or gods. They work closely with the Sociology Lab, as more often than not, the biggest source of information regarding these sorts of mysterious powers are legends and folklore. Military Division The Military Division of the Horizon Foundation is dedicated to protecting the Horizon and it's citizens from harm, and they mainly deal with threats from other universes that have targeted the Horizon. The Military Division's ranks do include beings from other realities, but the bulk of their forces is made up of those who were born within the Horizon, itself. The Military Division is split up into groups of various different sizes, with some groups that are better suited for large-scale warfare numbering in the thousands, while others may be made up of a dozen or so more-experienced veterans, sent on particularly difficult tasks that require smaller groups, such as espionage, hostage rescue, asset recovery, urban warfare, etc. One of these latter groups, MD-4061, code-named the "Horizon Hoppers", is of particular note, as it is the group containing all of the role-played protagonists used by the role-players of the Horizon Hoppers group. In-lore, it is one of several subdivisions set aside for combat-oriented individuals from other worlds who wish to aid the foundation on missions against powerful threats ranging from resourceful military organizations with malicious intent to world-ending reality benders. The Military Division is ranked based upon combat experience and capability, and all members adhere to a strict discipline of dedication to protecting the innocent and obeying higher authority. However, it is not uncommon for minor transgressions in terms of disobedience to be only mildly punished if these efforts were dedicated to protecting the Horizon or it's residents. The Military Division also works very closely with the Science Division to recover materials or objects of interest, and they also regularly work alongside local planetary governments and civilian organizations. History Rising Curtain, A Bold Welcome to a New Adventure! Following the most recent instance of the Horizon's pull, the Horizon Foundation quickly mobilized to introduce themselves to the group of new refugees, with MD-4061 commander Hajime Hinata leading the introduction efforts.